Jamás lo creerías
by Tatatan
Summary: Ron Y Hermione pelean otra vez, pero, sorpresivamene, un Ron del futuro llega para advertirle a su yo del pasado lo desastrosa que será su vida sin la castaña... [One Shot, RxHr]


-¡cállate, Ron!- dijo Hermione volteándose, Ron frunció el entrecejo- ¡no quiero hablar de eso!- y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

-¡es por que te gusta!- respondió Ron, Hermione se ponía cada vez más colorada- asume que te gusta Vicky- Harry y Ginny, sentados en el sofá frente a ellos en la sala común, rodaron los ojos aburridos.

-¡Deja eso!, no me gusta Víktor- dijo Hermione desesperada, Ron bufó molesto.

-¿entonces para quien es esta nota?- dijo Ron sacando un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, Hermione se puso pálida- ¿para Cormac McLaggen o para Vicky?

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para espiar en mis pertenencias?!- gritó Hermione con su piel adoptando un rojo intenso, le quitó el pergamino para hacerlo una bolita y lanzarlo lejos.

-¡soy tu amigo!, además, no espiaba… se cayó en Transformación y lo recogí de pasada- dijo Ron con las orejas rojas a punto de explotar.

-mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo- dijo Hermione lentamente, Ron arrugó tanto el entrecejo que Harry recordó unos extraños vampiros que salían en una antigua serie Muggle llamada Buffy.

-¡es asunto de todos ya que tú no la haces muy privada!- vociferó Ron, haciendo que todos en la sala común se callaran y lo miraran, por segundos que se hicieron casi años.

-eres un idiota, Ronald- murmuró Hermione mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse- no volveré a hablarte, es más, no quiero verte nunca más en toda mi vida- dicho esto dio la media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-eres el cretino más grande que ha pisado Hogwarts- dijo Ginny y salió por el retrato para seguir a la castaña, todos en la sala común murmuraron cosas así mientras se iban, por lo que Harry y Ron quedaron a solas.

-Bueno- dijo Harry acercándose- te dejaré solo para que pienses de qué manera le pedirás perdón- le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y subió las escaleras. Ron se quedó completamente solo.

-no le voy a pedir perdón- se dijo a sí mismo como si eso fuese un insulto, mientras comenzaba a rondar la sala común como si fuese un gato encerrado, y encontró la bolita de pergamino, lo abrió y leyó:

_Espero que cuando leas esto no sea demasiado tarde y aún esté a tiempo para que pueda decirte esto sin que sea un desperdicio__: Te amo desde que te conocí. Hermione._

Se guardó la bolita en el bolsillo, aunque le dolía cada palabra que había ahí, en aquel pergamino arrugado, por que él la amaba. Se desplomó en el sofá más cercano frotándose los ojos cuando, de la nada, se abre un agujero en el techo, Ron subió las cejas asustado y hundió su mano en el bolsillo afirmando su varita con temor, el agujero se expandió un poco más y un hombre cayó de él aterrizando de pie.

Ron abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, se levantó lentamente apuntándolo con la varita, pero el hombre se veía excitado y casi no había notado que él estaba ahí, simplemente miraba compulsivamente hacia todos lados y pareció decepcionarse al ver que la sala estaba vacía.

-¡idiota!- exclamó el hombre señalándolo con el dedo, Ron subió las cejas sorprendido.

-¿disculpa?- preguntó con cara de ofendido- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡ah¿no me reconoces?- exclamó, Ron lo observó de pies a cabeza, llevaba unos tenis negros muy comunes, pantalones holgados y una sudadera blanca con una pequeña Snitch estampada en el centro; su piel era blanca y pecosa en la nariz, sus ojos eran azules pero estaban tras unos pequeños anteojos cuadrados de marco negro, y el desordenado cabello pelirrojo daba destellos color fuego.

-me resultas familiar… -asumió Ron buscando en su memoria donde había visto a ese individuo.

-¡claro que te resulto familiar, yo soy tú!- exclamó el hombre, Ron lo miró extrañado, como si fuese un loco-, escúchame, esto es de suma importancia, debes ir a disculparte con Hermione ahora o será muy tarde- Ron se largó a reír.

-¿George, eres tú¡casi me haces caer!- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, el hombre pareció ofuscarse.

-¡que no soy George¡soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, aunque no me gusta mi nombre completo, me dicen Ron desde que tengo 2 años, mi madre suele llamarme Ronnie aunque también detesto ese apodo y tengo otros seis hermanos!- dijo, como esperando que Ron le creyera, pero éste se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

-¡Uff, nada de eso podría saberlo George!- exclamó, el hombre pareció ofuscarse más pero luego pareció tener una idea.

-si yo no fuera tú- dijo levantándose lentamente la sudadera- ¿Cómo tendría esta cicatriz que me hice en el ajedrez gigante de McGonagall?

-po-podría s-ser cualquier cicatriz- dijo Ron asombrado pero a la vez tratando de negarlo.

-eh¿Cómo podría saber que en primer curso Norberto me mordió, en segundo curso bebí la poción multijugos, que en tercero Lupin me atacó sin querer convertido en hombre lobo, que en cuarto me durmieron y llevaron al final del lago, que en quinto ese cerebro gigante me dejó medio loco y que en sexto Lavender me dio el beso más asqueroso de mi vida?- dijo, Ron palideció.

-tu eres yo¿pero como…?- El hombre interrumpió a Ron tomándolo por los hombros.

-vengo desde 3 años a partir de ahora, pero eso no es importante, escúchame, debes ir a disculparte con Hermione ahora o ambos lo lamentaremos.

-¡no lo haré¿qué acaso no leíste el pergamino?- dijo Ron extremadamente molesto, El hombre lo miró con pena mientras sacaba una botellita del bolsillo de su pantalón- ¿qué es eso?

-te llevaré a mi presente para que veas de qué te hablo- el hombre se acercó a Ron y lanzó la botella al suelo- ¡al seis de junio del año 2001!

Pronto, toda la sala común comenzó a dar vueltas, llegando a ser tan veloces que sólo se divisaban manchas, entonces el suelo hizo un agujero parecido al que había aparecido en el techo y ambos cayeron a toda velocidad.

-voy a vomitar- dijo Ron, al caer sentado en el suelo- ese viaje fue terrible.

-no hay tiempo de vomitar- dijo el Ron del futuro, le dio su mano para ayudarlo a estar en pie y Ron observó el lugar donde habían llegado, era un departamento extremadamente pequeño, apenas había un sillón, una mesa con una silla, y una cocinilla y una puerta- te presento la casa que tendrás en tu futuro.

-¿esta es nuestra casa?- preguntó asombrado y con una profunda decepción.

-sí, esta es mi casa- asumió Ron del futuro mientras sacaba una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con runas y otros símbolos alrededor del borde, dentro de ella había una luz plateada, de color blanco brillante, que se movía sin cesar- ahora, acércate.

-¿tenemos un pensadero?- preguntó Ron asombrado, Ron del futuro asintió con la cabeza-¿por qué?

-verás, después de esa desafortunada pelea- comenzó Ron del futuro nervioso- Hermione prometió no volver a hablarnos…

-seguramente nos reconciliamos a la semana¿verdad?, como siempre lo hacemos…

-esta vez no- dijo Ron del futuro dejando el pensadero sobre la mesa-, no volvimos a cruzar palabra, ni siquiera volvimos a estar juntos bajo el mismo techo.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-ella estaba muy herida y yo no le pedí perdón, terminó el año a la semana, por lo que nos fuimos.

-¿y Harry, no trató de obligarte a arreglar las cosas como siempre?

-sí, lo hizo, pero yo pensaba que ella me había insultado, todo por esa nota- ambos guardaron silencio-. Pero ahora quiero que veas unos recuerdos, para que entiendas la gravedad de las cosas- Ron hundió la cabeza en el pensadero y llegó a la estación King's Cross, pronto apareció Ron del futuro a su lado, y el Ron del recuerdo frente a ellos.

-¡no le pediré perdón, ella me mintió!- dijo el Ron del recuerdo a Harry mientras cargaban sus baúles.

-estamos justo en el día en que abandonamos para siempre Hogwarts- aclaró Ron del futuro.

-no te ha mentido, deberías hablarle- dijo Harry, Ron bufó molesto.

-sólo tenía que asumir que le gustaba Vicky- dijo Ron del recuerdo, Harry lo miró aburrido.

-Ron, lamentarás esta decisión de aquí a la eternidad- dijo Harry, en ese momento Hermione bajó del tren cargando con mucha dificultad su baúl, al notar que los amigos aún no se habían ido se detuvo y le dedicó la mirada más tierna a Ron del recuerdo, pero éste se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado- iré a ayudarla- dijo Harry, todos los Ron hicieron una mueca nerviosa, entonces Ron del futuro tomó a Ron del brazo y ambos subieron, dejando atrás ese recuerdo hasta llegar a uno muy distinto.

-te presento a La Madriguera, el 30 de julio del año 1999- dijo Ron del futuro, ahí estaban todos los integrantes de la Familia Weasley celebrando, aparentemente, el cumpleaños de Harry, con sus respectivas parejas: Bill con Fleur, Charlie con una preciosa mujer con aspecto de vampiresa, de largo cabello negro y ojos plateados, de boca grande y carnosa, maquillada de color rojo sangre, que era casi tan alta como él, Percy con Penélope, Fred con Angelina Johnson, George con Katie Bell y Harry con Ginny, susurrándose cosas en el oído.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Ron buscando entre las parejas al Ron del recuerdo, pero Ron del futuro señaló al sillón.

-ahí, en aquel sillón, embriagándote de a poco- señaló, entonces Ron notó que ahí estaba, mucho más despeinado y amargado que en último recuerdo, empinando una botella de Hidromiel.

-Ron¿no crees que ya deberías dejar esa botella?- dijo Harry sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny, Ron del recuerdo lo miró con una mirada asesina.

-yo decido lo que es bueno y malo para mí- dijo Ron del recuerdo, Harry rodó los ojos pero Ginny lo miró con rabia.

-¡si, eso todos lo tenemos por seguro!- dijo la pelirroja-, sobretodo por las decisiones inteligentes que has realizado últimamente.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Ron del recuerdo, dejando la botella vacía a un lado.

-¡quiero decir que envidio a Hermione por no tener que soportarte nunca más!- dijo Ginny desesperada, Harry hacía lo posible para que se callara, mientras que todos los Ron la miraban enojados-, y me agrada saber que ya te olvidó- dijo, como esperando que con esas palabras su hermano muriese, entonces Ron del futuro tomó a Ron de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia el siguiente recuerdo.

-no estoy completamente orgulloso de este recuerdo- dijo Ron del futuro, ambos habían llegado nuevamente al departamento- pero estamos en Año Nuevo, recibiendo el 2000- dijo, segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta y entrara Ron del recuerdo, mucho más demacrado que el recuerdo anterior, abrazando a una muchacha muy ebria.

-¿esa es Lavender?- preguntó Ron asqueado, Ron del futuro se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Won Won, dame dos minutos- dijo Lavender levantando dos dedos, Ron del recuerdo sonrió muy fingidamente.

-esta bien Lav Lav¡pero no te tardes!- dijo, y la muchacha se fue tambaleándose hasta la puerta, Ron del recuerdo se desplomó en el sillón.

-¿por qué invitamos a Lavender?- preguntó Ron, Ron del futuro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-era ella o estar solo¿qué querías que hiciera?- preguntó, Justo en ese momento Lavender salió del baño y se abalanzó sobre Ron del recuerdo, besándolo desesperadamente.

-Hermione- susurró éste son los ojos cerrados cuando la chica comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-te imaginas lo que pasó después, así que andando- dijo Ron del futuro, ambos volvieron a levitar dejando a Lavender en una afanosa tarea por despojar a Ron del recuerdo de su camisa.

-bien, bienvenido al último recuerdo- dijo Ron del futuro arreglándose los lentes, ambos acababan de llegar a un amplio jardín decorado con flores blancas, mesas con comida y bailes, Ron notó a Ron del recuerdo sentado en una mesa con una copa en la mano.

-bebes mucho¿no crees?- dijo Ron, Ron del futuro lanzó un bufido.

-es tu culpa, no te quejes- dijo mientras le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera- este es el cinco de junio del año 2001.

-un día antes de que decidieras ir a buscarme- dijo Ron, Ron del futuro asintió lentamente-¿Dónde estamos?

-es el matrimonio de Ginny y Harry- dijo Ron del futuro, en el centro del jardín Ron notó como Ginny, vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco, bailaba el vals con un elegante Harry de túnica negra.

-se ve maravillosa- dijo una voz femenina, Ron se volvió para observar, era Hermione; llevaba un vestido violeta, ceñido a la cintura y libre hasta los pies, donde se veían unas simples sandalias negras, su cabello estaba atado en un complejo moño en forma de cascada, estaba linda-¿no lo crees?- el hombre junto a Hermione sonrió, tomándola por la cintura.

-siemprre fue herrmosa- dijo éste, Ron frunció el ceño tratando de identificarlo.

-¿no lo reconoces?- dijo Ron del futuro-, Es Krum.

-maldito hijo de… - dijo Ron tratando se abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, pero lo atravesó como un holograma.

-ellos son sólo un recuerdo, Ron- dijo Ron del futuro, en ese momento Fleur sacó a Krum a bailar, Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa y fue a la mesa a buscar más champaña.

-lo siento- dijo Ron del recuerdo chocando accidentalmente con ella.

-no te preocupes- dijo Hermione incómoda llenando su copa.

-vaya, parece que sí le entregaste el pergamino a tiempo¿no?- dijo Ron del recuerdo con sorna.

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Hermione molesta, Ron del recuerdo le señaló a Krum con la copa-, ah, ese Pergamino…

-felicidades- masculló Ron del recuerdo.

-ese pergamino no era para él- dijo Hermione dejando la botella de Champaña.

-¿no?- preguntó Ron extrañado, Ron del futuro le dio un codazo para que escuchara.

-era para ti, Ron- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron del recuerdo a los ojos-, siempre fue para ti, si no hubieses sido tan impulsivo… quizá tu y yo… pero ahora es tarde- dijo Hermione con tristeza señalándole su dedo anular, donde brillaba una sortija dorada.

-pero, aquel día... –dijo Ron, Ron del futuro lo tomó de los hombros y ambos salieron del pensadero.

-ya lo has visto- dijo Ron del futuro-, para mí es muy tarde, pero tú…

-debo irme- dijo Ron, Ron del futuro sacó una de aquellas botellitas de su bolsillo sonriendo.

-¡sólo dí la fecha muy fuerte mientras la rompes!- dijo, Ron sonrió-¡suerte!

-¡al seis de junio de 1998!- pronto todo el departamento empezó a girar y el ya conocido agujero se abrió en el techo para succionarlo, luego aterrizó nuevamente en la sala común-. Hermione- murmuró, luego salió por el agujero del retrato, ahí, en el pasillo, y rodeada por un mar de chicas, estaba Hermione llorando.

-miren, es Ronald- dijo Ginny con antipatía, Hermione se limpió las lagrimas rápidamente.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Ron nervioso por tanta mujer que lo miraba con odio- a solas.

-no hay nada que puedas decirme que no puedan escuchar las chicas- dijo Hermione dolida- ya que hago mi vida pública…

-¡esta bien!- dijo Ron, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:- dije todo eso porque… te quiero- Hermione subió las cejas y todas las mujeres abrieron la boca-, y estoy celoso de todos los hombres que ponen sus cochinos ojos en ti, por eso… por que yo te amo, Hermione, y no quiero que pasemos tres años separados, y yo sea un alcohólico y tú te cases con Krum- y no pudo seguir hablando, Hermione se había lanzado a sus brazos para besarlo, y él le respondía con pasión.

-yo también… - dijo Hermione, luego se volvió para ver a las chicas que estaban con las manos en el pecho.

-eso es lo más lindo que he visto- dijo Parvati, Ginny sonrió.

-y lo más inteligente que has hecho en tu vida, hermanito- agregó la pelirroja, Hermione sonrió y tomó a Ron de la mano para llevarlo por el pasillo.

-has eso de nuevo- dijo la chica, Ron la miró extrañado-, bésame de esa manera- volvieron a besarse un largo rato.

-podríamos ir a otro lado- dijo Ron, Hermione sonrió- para estar a solas.

-vamos… a la biblioteca- Dijo Hermione, Ron puso cara de aburrimiento-, ahí podemos estar a solas, hay un pasillo donde nadie va.

-vaya- dijo Ron, Hermione lo abrazó.

-¿de donde sacaste eso de que tú serías un alcohólico sin mí?- preguntó sonriendo.

-jamás lo creerías- dijo Ron, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-eso dalo por seguro- dijo la castaña-¡yo casada con Víktor!- rió de buena gana, antes de volver a mirarlo-, Ron, ese pergamino…

-era para mi- dijo Ron mientras cruzaban el umbral de la biblioteca, Hermione le señaló el pasillo.

-¿cómo lo sabías?- preguntó, Ron acercó sus labios lentamente a los de la chica, mientras iban agachándose paulatinamente hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo.

-jamás lo creerías- murmuró, y la besó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mi primer OneShot!!!

Estoy emocionada!, espero que les guste!... 


End file.
